


Человек не может противиться своей судьбе

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Minor Character Death, fem! Julian Mintz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Еще в детстве Юлиана решила, что, когда вырастет, непременно станет солдатом и будет сражаться с Империей.





	Человек не может противиться своей судьбе

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: "fem! Юлиан|(/ )Ян Вэньли. Вместо воспитанника попечению капитана Яна поручают воспитанницу. Выросшая Юлиана Минц тайно ревнует опекуна к Фредерике".

Юлиана Минц не всегда ненавидела Империю. В детстве она не понимала, что в ней плохого, и однажды спросила у отца за ужином, почему он не может не уходить на войну, а остаться дома, с ней. Юлиане тогда было уже семь, и после она очень стыдилась этого вопроса.

— Я не могу спокойно сидеть дома, пока существует Империя, — отец ударил кулаком по столу так, что Юлиана вздрогнула. — Этот прогнивший строй должен быть уничтожен!

А когда Юлиана спросила, что такое «прогнивший строй», уточнил:

— Понимаешь, малышка, в Империи все не так, как у нас. Там люди гнут спину на аристократов, пока те прохлаждаются и ничего не делают. Наш священный долг — освободить людей.

Юлиана кивала, раскрыв рот. Конечно, это ужасно! Выходит, ее папа борется с несправедливостью, с угнетателями, это намного важнее, чем сидеть дома с ней!

— Я пойду посмотрю телевизор, — сказал отец, доев, потрепал Юлиану по голове и ушел в гостиную. Оттуда очень скоро донесся раскатистый храп.

Юлиана собрала со стола тарелки, отнесла в раковину и протерла стол. Потом она повязала фартук, выдавила на губку немного моющего средства, взбила пушистую пену и начала мыть посуду. Пока руки были заняты привычной работой, Юлиана все думала о разговоре с отцом. Невыносимо было представить, что во вселенной существует такая несправедливость, целая страна, где одни люди работают на других — не за зарплату, а просто потому, что иначе нельзя. Сама мысль об этом была отвратительна Юлиане. Тогда она впервые решила, что, когда вырастет, непременно тоже станет солдатом, как папа, и будет сражаться с Империей. Если, конечно, папа ее не победит до этого времени...

Папа не победил. Он погиб, когда Юлиане исполнилось двенадцать. Она осталась совсем одна. Мама умерла давно, Юлиана ее толком и не помнила. Раньше, когда отец улетал в военные походы, за ней приглядывала соседка — она-то и научила Юлиану готовить и прибирать в доме. Но теперь оказалось, что так больше нельзя, Юлиана должна была покинуть родной дом и отправиться жить к незнакомому человеку, которого государство назначит ее опекуном. Она немного побаивалась: а вдруг он окажется злым или просто они друг другу не понравятся. И еще она переживала, как быть с Адмиралом — котенком, которого она подобрала на улице. Еще боялась, что папа вернется и будет ее ругать. Но с котенком было не так одиноко ждать его возвращения...

Вот так, в обнимку с маленьким Адмиралом, Юлиана оказалась перед дверью дома Яна Венли. Тот, казалось, был удивлен ее появлением, но не стал ни возражать против котенка, ни вообще хоть чему-то еще. Дом его был страшно запущенным, и, пытаясь понравиться своему опекуну, Юлиана навела в нем полный порядок меньше чем за неделю — ту, в которую Ян все равно отсутствовал. Это было несложно, особенно учитывая, что в доме была потрясающая компьютеризированная система, просто никто не удосужился настроить ее и ввести правильные команды. Юлиана с восторгом разбиралась в управлении домом, устраивая его так, чтобы в нем можно было жить. Она распределила все данные по шести разделам и даже попыталась заставить Яна запомнить, что где, но это было тщетно. Оставалось лишь радоваться, что Ян не пытался вмешиваться в то, как Юлиана ведет дом, и предоставил ей полную свободу. Впрочем, оказалось, что порядок в доме его не особо и радует — Яну, похоже, было все равно, чисто вокруг или нет. Юлиана уже совсем было струхнула, но потом Ян попросил ее заварить чай. О, это Юлиана умела. Ее отец был большим поклонником чая и научил ее разбираться в сортах и заваривать его, и всегда очень хвалил то, каким вкусным чай получался у Юлианы. Пришелся по вкусу ее чай и капитану Яну — так что ей все же удалось ему понравиться.

Ян отсутствовал так же часто, как и отец. Он тоже сражался с Империей, пока Юлиана отсиживалась дома. Она посчитала: еще года два, и она сможет досрочно сдать экзамены, закончить школу и стать солдатом. Пока же она готовилась, как могла, к своему будущему: играла в флайбол наравне с мальчишками, записалась в секцию бокса, хотя ей и говорили, что, как девочка, она не подходит. Но Юлиана лишь спросила, где и в каком документе сказано, что девочка не может заниматься боксом, — и такого документа не нашлось. По вечера Юлиана ходила в тир и училась стрелять. Там ее тоже приняли не сразу, но в конце концов смирились, тем более что она стреляла лучше всех мальчишек. Яну об этом она не рассказывала, стесняясь хвастаться, хотя выставила свои награды и грамоты на одну из полок в гостиной в надежде, что он увидит и похвалит ее, но Ян и не заметил. Когда он был дома, Юлиана заботилась о нем как могла: готовила его любимую еду, заваривала чай, будила по утрам. Иногда она думала, что их отношения напоминают скорее отношения супругов, чем отца и ребенка, но догадывалась, что между мужем и женой происходит что-то кроме совместных ужинов и бесед. Что именно, она выяснила далеко не сразу. Уровень сексуального просвещения в школе оставлял желать лучшего, спасибо, что Юлиана хотя бы узнала из книг о том, что такое менструации, прежде, чем они начались. Все остальное пришлось выяснять из оговорок взрослых, рассказов одноклассников и фильмов, которые детям ее возраста смотреть вообще-то не полагалось. Но Яну не пришло в голову как-то ограничить доступ к инфранету, а Юлиане — что не все видео, выпавшие по ее запросу, являются научно-популярными. 

Когда Юлиана наконец сказала Яну, что хочет стать солдатом, он сразу даже и не понял. Решил, что она говорит о штабной работе. Пришлось уточнять, что нет, она хочет быть настоящим солдатом, сражаться с Империей — как отец. Или сам Ян.

Ян отреагировал странно. Совершенно не обрадовался, сказал, что сам никогда не хотел быть солдатом и ей такой судьбы не желает. Уже потом Юлиана поняла главное: в отличие от всех остальных, Ян не сказал, что девочка не может стать солдатом. Видимо, он как раз знал, что это вполне реально. 

Но прежде, чем Юлиана успела закончить школу, все изменилось. Яна назначили командовать захваченным им же Изерлоном, и в этот раз Юлиана отправилась вместе с ним. Сам Ян первоначально хотел оставить ее на Хайнессене, даже искал того, кто мог бы о ней позаботиться, однако Юлиана поставила его перед фактом: она едет с ним, и точка. Чего она не сказала, так это того, что заботиться надо было скорее о самом Яне, чем о ней!

Но Юлиана отправилась на Изерлон не просто как воспитанница адмирала Яна, она получила должность гражданского специалиста на военной службе, и ей была назначена зарплата. Юлиана пребывала на седьмом небе от счастья: от этого был ровно один шаг до ее мечты. Но тогда же она обнаружила и ту горькую истину, что в жизни никогда не бывает так, чтобы все сложилось идеально. В огромной круглой бочке меда под названием Изерлон обнаружилось сразу две ложки дегтя.

Первой стало отсутствие компьютеризированной системы управления домом. Имперцы, похоже, поддерживали порядок руками слуг и даже не задумались о том, чтобы облегчить им работу. Это приводило Юлиану в бешенство, и ненависть ее к Империи только усиливалась каждый раз, когда она вынуждена была самостоятельно делать те вещи, которые дома, на Хайнессене, центральный компьютер выполнял при помощи роботов. При этом времени на то, чтобы наводить порядок в их с Яном жилье, у Юлианы стало намного меньше: зарплату ей платили не за красивые глаза.

Второй ложкой дегтя внезапно стала Фредерика. Прежде Юлиана восхищалась ей: женщина-солдат, живое воплощение ее мечты! Но на Изерлоне она заметила, что Фредерика слишком уж влюбленно смотрит на адмирала Яна. И ладно бы тот не реагировал, но его ответные взгляды тоже были весьма заинтересованными.

— А вот это уже совершенно лишнее! — говорила Юлиана Адмиралу, но не Яну, а коту — он, конечно же, тоже отправился вместе с ними на Изерлон. 

В этом всем была ужасная несправедливость: разве это не Юлиана заботилась о Яне? Разве не она заваривала ему чай, стирала его одежду, готовила еду? Так почему же какая-то Фредерика считает возможным прийти и забрать его?!

Одним словом, Юлиана ужасно ревновала. Она не могла словами сформулировать свои чувства, не могла признаться в них самой себе: ведь Ян был ее опекуном, она должна была относиться к нему как к отцу, но почему-то не получалось.

Ян никогда не был для нее отцовской фигурой. Как он мог бы ей стать, если даже все вокруг признавали, что Юлиана более зрелая и самостоятельная, чем он? Вот так и вышло, что первые романтические чувства Юлианы оказались направленными на человека почти в два раза ее старше. 

Тогда же Юлиана впервые начала рассматривать себя в зеркале и задаваться вопросом, красива ли она. Зеркало молчало и безжалостно показывало все недостатки: слишком угловатую фигуру, слишком светлые волосы, слишком бледную кожу. Кроме зеркала, спросить было некого. Поплан и Шенкопф, учившие ее пилотированию и стрельбе, только отшутились бы, Ян вообще не понял бы вопроса, а спрашивать Фредерику Юлиана не стала бы сама. Но в конце концов, если Яну нравились женщины в форме — то у Юлианы был шанс. Надо было лишь скорее стать солдатом!

К сожалению, очень быстро выяснилось, что стать солдатом означает еще и подчиняться приказам, даже если они тебе не нравятся. Даже если тебе приказывают покинуть Изерлон, адмирала Яна и отправиться на Феззан с совершенно дурацкой миссией. Юлиана была в бешенстве, но отказаться от своей мечты ее не заставило даже это.

Кота пришлось оставить Кассельнам — Ян уж точно не смог бы о нем позаботиться. Смог бы хоть о себе! Даже вдали от него Юлиану волновало, сможет ли Ян проснуться вовремя, не будет ли слишком много пить и кто приготовит ему завтрак. Уж не Фредерика ли? Впрочем, в этом отношении ее ревность точно была беспочвенной: в быту Фредерика была столь же беспомощна, как и Ян.

Путешествие на Феззан закалило Юлиану. Она начала понимать, что имел в виду Ян, когда говорил, что это будет полезный опыт. Так и вышло. Вот только вернувшись к опекуну, Юлиана обнаружила, что окончательно проиграла. Те взгляды, которыми обменивались Ян и Фредерика, и якобы случайные прикосновения не оставляли сомнений, что дело движется к самой естественной и логичной развязке. И когда, объявив, что до конца дня все могут отдыхать, поздно вечером Ян вызвал к себе лейтенанта-коммандера Гринхилл, Юлиана сразу поняла, чем это закончится.

Она пришла в кафетерий, подсела к Кассельну и залпом выпила что-то крепкое, что было в стакане, который он к ней пододвинул. Юлиана даже толком не поняла, что это было, только почувствовала, как жидкость обожгла горло и по телу моментально разошлась волна тепла. Кассельн что-то говорил о том, что это, по сути, счастливое событие, что Яну повезло с невестой, а Фредерика, по крайней мере, любит того, за кого выходит замуж, но Юлиана почти не слышала. Только когда он спросил, налить ли еще — согласилась.

— Что ты будешь делать, когда они поженятся? — спросил Касельн, и Юлиана едва не подавилась. — Ты не можешь остаться жить с ними.

— Нет, — покачала головой Юлиана и протянула опустевший стакан, который Кассельн понятливо наполнил снова.

Жить с Яном и Фредерикой? Наблюдать их счастливое воркование? Заботиться о доме для них, готовить — и все это сгорая от ревности? Нет, Юлиана не собиралась оставаться с опекуном. Ей исполнилось восемнадцать, она уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы начать самостоятельную жизнь. Разве она не была одна на Феззане, разве не захватила сама имперский корабль, разве не заслужила хоть немного если не счастья, то покоя?

— Я отправлюсь на Землю, — продолжила она после паузы. — Хочу проверить...

Что проверить, она уточнять не стала, Кассельн и сам прекрасно понял про терраистов.

На следующее утро Юлиана проснулась с диким похмельем и полным отвращением к собственному существованию. Остаток вечера она не помнила, но, судя по состоянию простыней и саднящей боли, вернулась к себе она вчера не одна. Кто составил ей компанию, оставалось только гадать. С одной стороны, можно было порадоваться, что перед битвой, в которой она с шансами могла погибнуть, Юлиана испытала все прелести взрослой жизни. С другой — хотелось бы хоть что-то об этом помнить!

Юлиана только надеялась, что это был кто-то случайный, не тот, кого она хорошо знала. Не хотелось бы смотреть товарищам в глаза и гадать, кто из них побывал в ее постели. 

Впрочем, учитывая, что впереди была битва с Лоэнграммом, это можно было считать наименьшей из проблем.

Как это ни удивительно, Юлиана выжила. И большинство ее друзей — тоже. И даже Союз Свободных Планет выжил, хоть и весьма условно. В глубине души Юлиана не одобряла решение Яна подчиниться приказу. Ведь победа была уже у них в руках! Но что поделать, Ян не мог поступить иначе, такой уж он был. Таким она его и любила. 

Юлиане пришлось пережить немало неприятных минут, пока Ян с Фредерикой на ее глазах выбирали новое жилье. Не только потому, что они планировали свою семейную жизнь, в которой не было места Юлиане, но и потому, что она осознала: она снова теряет дом. На этот раз навсегда. Она просто не сможет вернуться и как ни в чем не бывало жить со своим опекуном. Ей предстоит найти свое собственное место в мире. 

На свадьбе Юлиана отвела глаза, когда Яна заставили целовать невесту. К счастью, никто этого не заметил. Да и многие отводили глаза, не в силах смотреть на то, насколько неловок был в этот момент Ян. 

А после церемонии «Непокорный» унес Юлиану прочь с Хайнессена. Она не желала оставаться ни минутой дольше, не желала проводить ночь в одном доме с молодоженами. Она оставила всех тех, кого любила — включая Адмирала, — и теперь ее ждала неизвестность.

Впрочем, довольно скоро одиночество Юлианы скрасил неожиданный попутчик. По пути «Непокорный» заглянул на базу Даяна-Хан — передать сообщение от Яна, проведать считающихся мертвыми соратников. Поплан великодушно пригласил Юлиану переночевать у него, но, придя к нему, та обнаружила настоящий хаос. Поплан собрал вещи.

— Я лечу с вами, — безапелляционно заявил он. — Адмирал Меркатц дал свое разрешение.

Про себя Юлиана отметила, что спрашивать ее он не счел нужным. Она осторожно расчистила себе место на краю кровати и присела.

— Хотел бы я знать, — мечтательно продолжал Поплан, закидывая вещи в чемодан, — будут ли на Земле женщины? 

Юлиана пожала плечами.

— Да уж наверное.

— Нет, — Поплан закатил глаза, — я не говорю о просто женщинах, но о прекрасных зрелых женщинах, способных оценить мужчину по достоинству. 

— Вот уж этого не могу обещать, — со смешком ответила Юлиана.

— Ладно, — со вздохом ответил Поплан, — прямо сейчас я согласен на любую представительницу женского пола.

Он задорно подмигнул, и Юлиана вдруг подумала, что ведь это мог быть Поплан. Тогда, на «Людмиле». Она вполне могла представить, что они столкнулись в коридоре, что Поплан сказал что-нибудь о том, что ищет приятную компанию на ночь, а она ответила в духе: «Считай, что уже нашел». Может, так и было? Но не спрашивать же...

— Здесь женщин вообще нет, — продолжал между тем Поплан с трагическим надрывом в голосе, — я совсем не подумал об этом, когда решил присоединиться к алмиралу Меркатцу!

Юлиана принудила себя расхохотаться, несмотря на кружащие в голове тревожные мысли.

— Могу представить ваши страдания.

— И ничего смешного! — оскорбился Поплан. — Нечего сыпать соль на мои раны! 

Он смотрел на Юлиану с возмущением, которое постепенно сменилось задумчивостью. Очень определенной задумчивостью. 

— Помню, когда ты впервые прибыла на Изерлон, — голос Поплана стал сладким и тягучим, словно мед, — ты была такая хорошенькая, как фарфоровая кукла. 

Юлиана покраснела и опустила глаза. Она уже поняла, к чему он клонит.

Не глядя скинув весь хлам с кровати на пол, Поплан сел рядом, пропустил между пальцев светлую прядь волос Юлианы — они в последнее время сильно отросли. Он говорил еще что-то, рассказывал, какая Юлиана красивая, но она почти не слышала. Стук сердца барабаном бил в уши; кажется, она дрожала. Когда Поплан попытался ее поцеловать, Юлиана его оттолкнула.

— Вы вроде говорили, что вам нравятся зрелые женщины.

Поплан не смутился. 

— Ради такой красотки я готов поступиться своими принципами, — мурлыкнул он, положив ладонь на шею Юлианы и поглаживая ее большим пальцем.

Юлиана фыркнула и вывернулась.

— Скажите уж, что вы отчаялись до такой степени, что и я сойду. 

Они поспорили еще немного, а потом Юлиана сдалась. Все равно терять ей было уже нечего, так почему бы и не приобрести немного опыта? Тем более что уж Поплан-то точно знал, как доставить удовольствие женщине, и Юлиана не сомневалась, что ей будет с ним хорошо.

Поплан целовал ее, обеими руками держа за голову. Несмотря на то что он явно сходил с ума от нетерпения, его выдержки хватало, чтобы не спешить, медленно приучать Юлиану к себе. Он долго ласкал ее губы, прежде чем надавить сильнее, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Влажные горячие прикосновения языка заставляли Юлиану вздрагивать, но Поплан обнял ее, прижал к себе и успокаивающе гладил по спине. Когда она окончательно расслабилась и даже начала отвечать, Поплан аккуратно расстегнул ее рубашку, положил ладонь на грудь, обвел пальцами сосок и некрепко сжал. Словно издалека Юлиана услышала собственный стон. Поощренный такой реакцией, Поплан опустил голову, провел несколько раз языком по соску, не то лаская, не то дразня, вобрал его в рот. Юлиана задыхалась, сердце ее колотилось как сумасшедшее. Все ее тело стало слишком чувствительным, слишком отзывчивым — она очень остро ощущала каждое прикосновение чуть шершавых рук, мягких губ и горячего языка. Кожа горела, внизу живота скапливалась теплая тяжесть, и Юлиана гортанно стонала, не зная, как попросить большего — и чего именно большего она хочет.

Сняв с Юлианы рубашку, Поплан опустился вниз, встал перед ней на колени и один за другим стащил с ее ног ботинки. Но прежде чем заняться штанами, он расстегнул ширинку, вынул член и прижал к нему голую стопу Юлианы.

— У тебя невероятные ножки, — хрипло сказал он, водя ее стопой по стволу.

Юлиана не ответила. Она впервые видела эту часть мужского тела, она впервые чувствовала ее собственной кожей — и это было до крайности странно. Твердая горячая плоть касалась ее стопы, и это было не то щекотно, не то приятно.

— Я мог бы кончить прямо так, — признался Поплан: он теперь уже зажал в ладонях обе стопы Юлианы и толкался членом между ними. — Но, может, в следующий раз?

Юлиана кивнула. Хорошо. Значит, у них будет следующий раз?

Поплан наконец отстранился с тяжелым вздохом, разделся сам и помог Юлиане избавиться от остатков одежды.

Он уложил Юлиану на спину, устроился между ее разведенных ног и медленно ввел член. Совсем неглубоко, но достаточно, чтобы Юлиана почувствовала дискомфорт. Она ничего не сказала, но, видимо, изменилась в лице, и Поплан успокаивающе пробормотал: «Тише, тише». Он вынул член, но через мгновение вставил снова, добавив слюны, а потом начал тихонько толкаться. Словно со стороны Юлиана наблюдала эту картинку: захламленная комната, узкая койка, на ней она, распластанная, словно приготовленная к препарированию лягушка, и тяжело дышащий мужчина ритмично двигает бедрами. 

Постепенно Юлиана привыкла, ощущение дискомфорта пропало, теперь она чувствовала, как член проезжается по чувствительному входу, сильнее распаляя возбуждение. Она снова застонала, подалась навстречу, и Поплан наконец вошел полностью, заполняя ее и растягивая. Он лег сверху, не переставая толкаться, поцеловал Юлиану, и, отвечая на его поцелуй, чувствуя, как внутри движется его член, Юлиана испытала мрачное удовлетворение: посмотрите, адмирал Ян, я все-таки нужна кому-то, все-таки нашелся человек, который оценил меня и захотел, не то что вы. О том, что Ян в этот момент мог тем же самым заниматься с Фредерикой, она предпочитала не думать.

Поплана хватило не очень надолго. Вскоре он поднялся, вынул из Юлианы член и, проведя по нему рукой пару раз, кончил, забрызгав живот Юлианы. И это все? Юлиана испытала разочарование. Возбуждение внутри не стало меньше, оно закручивалось в спираль, только набирая высоту. Но оказалось — не все. Скользнув вниз, Поплан начал ласкать ее языком, быстро и уверенно. И спустя мгновение по телу Юлианы прошла горячая волна, выгнувшая его дугой, исторгнувшая из ее горла мучительный стон.

Поплан лег рядом, поцеловал ее в щеку и прижал к себе.

— А ты горячая штучка, — хмыкнул он.

Юлиана не ответила, она взяла его руку и положила себе на грудь. Ей хотелось еще.

Они с Попланом провели немало приятных часов во время путешествия к Земле. Под конец Юлиана даже начала беспокоиться, что это может перерасти во что-то большее — такое постоянство для Поплана было нехарактерно. Но потом они прибыли на Землю и стало не до того, а на Одине Поплан и вовсе переключился на имперских красавиц, и Юлиана выдохнула с облегчением. Ей не хотелось влезать в серьезные отношения, не хотелось вновь становиться зависимой от кого-то. 

Путешествие на Землю, открывшиеся темные глубины ее культа, влияние тиоксина, поездка на Один — все это изменило Юлиану. Ей казалось, она повзрослела разом на несколько лет. Прошлая жизнь и адмирал Ян начали казаться чем-то далеким. Она возвращалась, думая, что теперь все будет иначе.

Но стоило только увидеть его — и оказалось, что ничего не изменилось. Что все ее чувства неизменными жили внутри. И как же тяжело было узнать, что за время ее отсутствия Фредерика научилась заваривать чай так, как это нравилось Яну. 

Только одно радовало Юлиану: пока она отсутствовала, снова началась война. А значит, можно было с удвоенным пылом сражаться против Империи под знаменами демократии. Юлиана жаждала этого больше всего на свете.

Благодаря гениальности адмирала Яна они вернулись на Изерлон, они смогли противостоять имперским войскам, они смогли дожить до того момента, когда кайзер Райнхард пожелал переговоров — это ли не чудо?

Ян был против того, чтобы Юлиана отправлялась с ним на переговоры. Сколько она ни настаивала, сколько ни говорила, что он сам назначил ее своим помощником вместо заболевшей в разгар боя Фредерики, он не поддавался. Пришлось пойти на хитрость — такую, которую Юлиана прежде никогда на нем не пробовала.

Она взмахнула ресницами несколько раз, накрутила на палец прядь волос и якобы смущенно призналась, что просто очень хочет увидеть кайзера, ведь Ян сам говорил, что он самый красивый человек в Галактике. Этим жестам и этому тону она научилась во время романа с Попланом. Стоило проделать подобное — и тот соглашался на что угодно. А еще, конечно, распускал руки и тянул Юлиану в постель. Юлиана была почти уверена, что это работает только с примитивными созданиями вроде Поплана, но оказалось, что адмирал Ян — такой же мужчина, как и остальные.

Он ошеломленно раскрыл рот, почесал в затылке и не смог найти ни одного аргумента против. Юлиана отправилась на переговоры вместе с ним.

Сколько раз потом Юлиана вспоминала этот момент и обливалась холодным потом при мысли, что ее уловка могла не сработать. Смог бы выстоять адмирал Ян во время нападения, если бы с ним не было Юлианы? Ведь встреча с одним из фанатиков в коридорах Леды II могла бы стать для него роковой, не заслони его Юлиана. Выстрел прошил ей ногу, но не помешал вскинуть бластер и пристрелить нападавшего. Юлиане сильно повезло — пострадали только мышцы, врачи обещали, что все заживет быстро и легко, она даже хромать не будет.

Но все равно она пропустила переговоры, так и не увидела кайзера. О результатах ей рассказал Ян, сидя у больничной койки. Они были впечатляющими: статус автономии для Хайнессена и всей Балаатской системы. Намного больше, чем то, на что они рассчитывали. Правда, пришлось пожертвовать Изерлоном, как разменной монетой, но Юлиана не сомневалась: в случае чего адмирал Ян вернет его так же легко, как и в прошлый раз.

— Надеюсь моя вторая попытка выйти в отставку окажется более успешной, — со смешком сказал Ян, закончив свой рассказ. — А ты чем планируешь заняться, Юлиана?

— Я останусь солдатом, — Юлиана пожала плечами, — и продолжу воевать против автократической Империи.

— Послушай, Юлиана... — Ян отвел глаза, взъерошил волосы. — Не думаю, что автономии разрешат иметь собственную армию...

«Не думаю» было попыткой смягчить эту новость, не более того. Ян, как тот, кто обсуждал с кайзером условия создания автономии, знал это наверняка.

Для Юлианы это стало ударом. Ее жизнь снова летела под откос, она снова теряла все, и злые слезы навернулись на ее глаза.

Ян что-то говорил о том, что она может поступить в университет, получить образование, выбрать любую из дорог, выйти замуж за хорошего человека, но Юлиана не слышала. Почему, ну почему каждый раз жизнь выбивает у нее почву из-под ног? Почему она обречена терять тех, кого любит — и то, что любит. Чем она так насолила мирозданию?!

На Хайнессен Юлиана не вернулась, нечего ей было больше там делать. Она напросилась на корабль к Борису Коневу, стала частью его команды. Космос приютил ее, стал ее домом. Быть торговцем неожиданно оказалось не так уж и плохо. Юлиана повидала множество планет, познакомилась с разными людьми. Никакое образование не смогло бы заменить такого опыта.

Временами до нее долетали весточки от старых друзей. Она знала, что Ян с Фредерикой вернулись в свой прежний дом, что Фредерика ждет ребенка. Что Дасти воплотил в жизнь свою мечту и стал журналистом, что Поплан основал собственное дело и так же, как и сама Юлиана, бороздит космические просторы. Они даже сталкивались несколько раз, но, к счастью, они не были друг другу конкурентами. Казалось, для всех наступила новая, счастливая эра. Для всех, кроме Юлианы. В глубине души она знала, что ее место — не здесь. Что она лишь убивает время, словно дожидаясь чего-то действительно важного, того, что станет ее предназначением. Возможно, новой войны против Империи?

Но, вопреки ожиданиям Юлианы, не война изменила все, а одно короткое письмо, которое она получила от Кассельна, когда они были на Феззане. Кассельн говорил непривычно мрачно; впрочем, содержание его слов и не могло радовать. Фредерика подарила жизнь маленькой девочке, как две капли воды похожей на Яна, но, увы, сама умерла в родах. Для Яна это стало слишком большим потрясением, он запил, и даже ребенка из роддома пришлось забирать чете Кассельнов.

— Мы, конечно, заботимся о ней, — сказал Кассельн, — но ребенку нужен настоящий отец, да и не хотелось бы вслед за Фредерикой потерять самого Яна.

Глаза у него были больные.

— Я знаю, что прошу слишком много, — продолжал он, — но, пожалуйста, Юлиана, возвращайся. Если кто-то и может его спасти, то только ты. 

Юлиана медленно кивнула. 

— Не беспокойтесь, — ответила она. — Я приеду.

Собирая вещи, Юлиана с горечью думала, что, видимо, такова ее судьба: все время пытаться уйти, сбегать, искать своей жизни — и вновь возвращаться к адмиралу Яну. А как говорил Луис Машенго, человек не может противиться собственной судьбе. Вот и Юлиана не могла.

Нужный дом Юлиана нашла без труда. Дверь была открыта, на пороге ее встретил Адмирал — потерся об ноги, радостно мяукнул. Этот кот пережил больше, чем многие из людей, но все еще был бодр и полон сил. Юлиана погладила его и прошла внутрь. Дом выглядел ужасно, в нем не просто царил бардак — создавалось ощущение, что кто-то пытался разнести его в припадке ярости, но почему-то не довел дело до конца.

Ян нашелся в гостиной, он даже не пошевелился, когда увидел Юлиану. Сидя на диване, он держал в руках бутылку и смотрел в одну точку. Таким Юлиана его еще не видела.

Он очнулся, только когда Юлиана вырвала бутылку у него из рук. 

— Зря ты вернулась, Юлиана, — сказал он, глядя мутными от алкоголя глазами. — Разве ты не видишь: я приношу несчастья. На моих руках слишком много крови...

— Глупостей-то не говорите, — резко оборвала Юлиана. — Хотите упиваться собственным чувством вины — пожалуйста. Но подумайте: разве Фредерика была бы довольна, увидев вас таким?

Ян пожал плечами.

— Какая разница? Фредерики больше нет.

— Зато осталась ее дочь. Ваша дочь! Неужели вам все равно, что с ней станет? Как вы ее хоть назвали?

Ян медленно потер лоб, в глазах его появилось недоумение.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он растерянно. — Не помню...

Юлиана покачала головой. 

— Неужели ребенок Фредерики заслужил такое отношение?

Ян скривился, а потом медленно поднялся, прошел в ванную и подставил голову под ледяную воду. 

Начало было положено.

Конечно, чуда не произошло. Хотя Юлиана и смогла привести дом в порядок, забрала малышку Фредерику-младшую у Кассельнов и наняла няню, Ян далеко не сразу вернулся хотя бы к подобию нормальной жизни. Он так и пил слишком много, и иногда у Юлианы просто опускались руки.

Все вернулось на круги своя: она снова жила в доме Яна, наводила порядок, готовила еду, ухаживала за его ребенком. Словно они были мужем и женой, но на самом деле — нет. 

Фредерика-младшая оказалась чудесной малышкой, улыбчивой и жизнерадостной, она пускала слюни и радостно агукала, как любой младенец, но сердце Юлианы таяло, когда она это видела. Жаль, ей никак не удавалось убедить Яна больше времени проводить с дочерью. Может, когда Фредерика подрастет...

Ян писал мемуары, иногда на весь день запираясь в своем кабинете. Юлиана знала, что он добавляет слишком много бренди в чай, но устала с этим бороться. Иногда ей и самой хотелось последовать его примеру. Жизнь их обоих вынесла на обочину, и даже если это было именно то, о чем мечтал Ян в бытность военным, не похоже, чтобы исполнение этой мечты принесло ему счастье.

В годовщину смерти Фредерики Юлиана пила вместе с Яном. Днем они отметили день рождения Фредерики-младшей — с воздушными шарами, нежным йогуртовым тортом, и подарками, а вечером, уложив малышку спать, основательно набрались — и утром проснулись в одной постели.

Юлиана очнулась ото сна первой и долго гладила непослушные темные волосы спящего на ее плече Яна. С горькой иронией она думала, что жизнь ее снова совершила виток по спирали и вернулась в одну из старых точек. Но в этот раз она хотя бы проснулась не одна, да и сохранила смутные воспоминания о том, что было ночью. Впрочем, слишком смутные. Исполнение ее мечты тоже оказалось далеким от идеала.

Проснувшись, Ян поднял голову, посмотрел на нее ничего не выражающим взглядом, встал и ушел в ванную. Юлиана пошла следом.

— Я же говорил, что приношу несчастье, — глухо сказал Ян, когда она остановилась у него за спиной.

Ян опирался обеими руками на раковину, с мокрых волос капала вода.

— Вовсе нет, — ответила Юлиана.

Она не знала, что сказать, как объяснить ему, что она хотела этого, и хотела давно. Подойдя ближе, Юлиана обняла его, прижалась щекой к голой спине.

— Вовсе нет, — повторила она и закрыла глаза.

Начиналась еще одна ее новая жизнь.

Спустя полтора года у Фредерики появился младший брат — такой же темноволосый и темноглазый. Его назвали в честь отца Юлианы — Антоний.

А еще спустя год правительство автономии предложило Яну возглавить тайно созданный флот. Автономия хотела добиться абсолютной независимости, а может, и вернуть все звездные системы, принадлежавшие когда-то Союзу Свободных Планет, если получится, восстановить демократию в полном объеме. Тем более что кайзера Райнхарда не было в живых, а Ян Венли, который не раз его побеждал, — был.

— Эх, я ведь никогда не хотел становиться военным, а все время возвращаюсь к этому, — посетовал Ян, рассказывая о предложении Юлиане.

Но глаза его горели знакомым огнем, и она ни на минуту ему не поверила.

— Что поделать, — ответила Юлиана, покачивая уснувшего у нее на руках Антония, — человек не может противиться своей судьбе.

И на это Яну нечего было возразить.


End file.
